The present invention relates generally to power regulation, and more particularly to load current sensing in DC-DC switching converters.
DC-DC switching converters generally provide for regulated power to operational circuitry, for example integrated circuits in semiconductor devices. These integrated circuits generally require provision of power within particular parameters during operation. The provision of such power may face many complexities. For example, semiconductor chips including the integrated circuits may have different portions that require power at the same or different times, different portions may require power within different parameters, and some portions may utilize different amounts of power at different times. Complicating matters, some devices may be powered by batteries having relatively small capacities, while the devices themselves, at least at various times, may require large amounts of power.
In many cases knowledge of magnitude of current provided to a load may be useful in adjusting converter operation, or for other purposes, for example thermal management purposes. Unfortunately, determining load current may not always be straightforward, particularly if it is desired to do so in a manner which does not require complex analog circuitry and/or circuit elements which may unduly draw power from the converter.